


My Guardian Angel

by JustATypicalLoser



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, F/M, The fandom needed a pick me up, so storytime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-05 12:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10308155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATypicalLoser/pseuds/JustATypicalLoser
Summary: Michael convinced Kristi to let him go and swore to give her the help of Gabe, he was home free. But when a girl desperatly pleads for her guardian angel he can't help but come to her rescue.*On hold until further notice*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I felt the fandom needed a pick me up, soooo this came into mind. Hopefully...it's not GOD awful... *snorts* I'll go to my dunegon and write now..  
> (Feedback is appreciated, it saves me from the loneliness of the dungeon)

_We love you honey. Be good for grandma._  
Faith always replayed those words in her mind, that was the last time she heard her mother's voice.  
"Faith, dear?" Came the quiet call of her grandmother, "Are you ready? That boy from school is outside."  
"In a sec, Gran." I finished tying my shoe and made my way downstairs. Where my newly acquired friend, Michael, stood waiting.  
"Morning Faith!" He greeted cheerily.  
"Good morning." I said giving him a smile. We'll be doing volenteer work together. I had only agreed because his friend(Girlfriend?) had fallen off a roof and they were short a person.  
"Well lets get going then!" He then turned to my grandma, "Ms. White, please don't worry. I'll make sure Faith doesn't fall off a roof." Michael grimaced at that slightly.  
"Thank you, dear." My grandma ruffled his hair, and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Be good."  
I said goodbye as did Michael as we left through the dutch door on my home.  
I grabbed my bike from the allyway and met him on the sidewalk.  
"You're grandmother is nice." He said as he checked for traffic, motioning for me to cross the street with him.  
"Yeah." I replied.  
"Where're your parents though?"  
"Away." That was all I offered before we came up to his bike.

It was dark, my skin moist with sweat. It was hotter than anticipated, and Michael managed to **break** the cooler. I sighed. I looked both ways before crossing the street with my bike. I got off and placed it on the side of the house.  
"Hey, Brownie." A voice called from behind me. I swiveled my head and saw nothing. 'You're losing it Faith,' I thought as I huffed.  
"No you're not. I'm right here. Are you blind?" The voice asked. I turned around slowly to see a man, who glowed a faint blue, leaning against my bike.  
"What...the."  
He smiled. "Let's chat inside shall we? I'm roasting out here." He was smiling and fanning his face before he vanished.  
"O...kay" I managed. I swung open the green dutch door. All the lights were out except a small light in the kitchen. I switched the lights for the stairs on then walked into the kitchen. Under the light was a plate of Chocolate chip cookies. I picked the plate up, turned the light off and headed upstairs. I noticed my light was on. I bumped the door open and it was empty. No mysterious visitor.  
"Ooo! Cookies!" A voice chimed. There he was, in the light he was attractive, wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, muscular, golden skin, a dress?-Anyways you get the point.  
"What...are you?" I asked hesitantly.  
"You're guardian angel! You've been calling for me, quite a bit recently. Which is understandable." His voice was cheery.  
I narrowed my eyes. "Sorry pal, I haven't called anyone. I don't need you here." I said.  
He quipped an eyebrow. "You're a bad liar. If I leave what'll you do when granny dies, hm?" His tone was dark now. "We both know her health is failing."  
"Well..." Was all I managed before he chuckled.  
"Now now. Let's not get off to a nasty start." His voice was cheery again, "I'm Michael." His smile was bright and he stuck out his hand. I gripped it gently.  
'Uh bipolar much?' I questioned, realizing I said it out loud when his grip tightened, a dark look crossing his face before he let my arm go and grabbed a cookie.  
"Well I'll be seeing ya brownie." He chirped before leaving in a puff of blue. I blinked, and sat down on my bed and absentmindedly ate cookies. 'Guardian Angel? ...What did he say his name was...Mitch? Max?'  
"Michael. My subconcious said. Like in the bible, Archangel Michael."  
"Michael...?" I got a sense of dejà vú but brushed off. Laying my head down into the pillows, not realizing my life would become much more stressful the moment I opened my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith realizes her bipolar Angel is here to stay.  
> *Mentions of underage smoking*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized I added some ratings,  
> Ill put warnings before every chapter that has something to do with said warnings....Anyways on with the story!

_"Honey...I have something to tell you."  
"Hm? Oh Daddy! You're home!" She smiled but the look on her father's face was dark. "Daddy? What's wrong..."  
The man sat next to her. "You're mom...she went on a vacation for awhile." He said, his voice was low and threatended to break.  
"Huh? Mo-mommy's hurt....isn't she." The girl's voice was strained and tears spilled down her face. She was embraced, her 6 year old body shaking violently.  
"I'm sorry, I tried to-" His voice faltered._  
I glared out the window, the rain softly tapped the roof.  
"Faith? Breakfast is ready." My grandma said from the kitchen. I stood up and practically allowed the sweet aroma of blueberry pancakes drag me to the kitchen. They were neatly stacked on a plate on the island. I took a seat.  
"Thank you, Gran." I said giving her a smile. She pecked my forehead.  
"I'm going to get dressed for Church." I nodded and started to devour my one weakness, pancakes. If I was ever mad at you, just give me pancakes and we'll be biffles.

It'd been a few minutes since Gran had gone upstairs, when I heard a loud _CRASH!_  
"Fa-ith!" My grandma shouted. I stood up and my stool fell, I didn' acknowledge it as I ran through the house, up the steps two at a time. I turned the corner to see my grandma on the floor clutching her chest. I ran into her room, picked up her inhaler and gave it to her. A few seconds later she was breathing normal. I sat on the floor leaning on the wall next to her. I dialed 911.

My grandma was in bed, the paramedics were on their way. My head was resting on my knees.  
"She's worried about you." A cheery voice said next to me.  
"What?" I turned my head to see the blonde haired angel. "Oh you're real."  
He snickered at me. "She suspects it you know." He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close, as if that'd protect me.  
"Suspects what?" I asked throwing his arm off of me.  
"The smoking, the fact you get cigarettes."  
I mouthed a quiet 'oh'. "How do _you_ know?"  
"I gotta watch after you, so I make it my job to know these things."  
"Listen pal, like I told you. _I_ didn't call for help. I don't need a bipolar angel babysitting me."  
I expected him to get angry at me, like yesterday, but he stared at me and pouted.  
"What's with you people? All of you hate me." He whined. I rolled my eyes.  
"Glad we're on the same page, now get out of my house." I said, standing up and walked into my grandma's room closing the door behind me, not bothering to check if my bipolar angel was gone or not. I had a gut feeling...no matter how much I told him to go away I was stuck with this dude, at least for now.  
"Who were you talking to?" My grandma asked, I hadn't realized she was awake.  
"My guardian angel." I replied. A small smile formed on her features.   
"I knew he'd come to you eventually."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael follows Faith to school, where she meets Natalie and the Freshman she's tutoring, Stan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been like 15 days :0  
> I never planned to update everyday, or not update for 2 weeks. But home and school come first. Though that doesn't mean this'll happen again, or that it will. I am human after all. 
> 
> **Just want to make it known. Michael and Faith do not have a contract and will not have one until later in the story**

I sat in the back of my Algebra 2 class, taking notes half asleep when a paper hits me dead in the forehead. My eyes dart up to see my bipolar angel. I roll my eyes and swat the paper off of my desk.  
"Faith. Please tell me what's the answer to problem 2? Since you find littering on my floor more interesting than my class."  
I squint up at the board and read the problem, 5x squared plus 12x plus 2 equals 4x squared plus 8x plus 7.  
"Well..." I started but the bell rang, signaling the end of class. I let out a sigh of relief. I hated factoring.  
"Hey,, Brownie. You didn't read my note!" Michael said pouting as I walked out of the classroom door.  
"Boo hoo. And would you stop calling me that? You make it sound like I smoke pot." I complained walking towards the nearest staircase to go to the library.  
"Well fine." He said his pout growing.  
"What is it you wanted to tell me anyway?" I asked, almost tripping up the steps.  
"Well Pop Tart!" Michael said cheerily "One of my brothers are here."  
I groaned. "Great another bipolar dickwad."  
"That's offensive! I'm not li-"  
"Yeah, yeah. I get it now hush I want to enjoy my lunch period alone."  
I walked into the library to be greeted by a ginger.  
"Hi are you Faith?" She asked.  
"Yeah..."  
"Oh! I'm Natalie. Michael told me you filled in for me over the weekend."  
I nodded. "Yeah I did. Heard you took a tumble."  
"Uh huh. I was pushed." She pointed back to a "kid" with slicked back black hair. "He's the Freshman I'm tutoring, and he was there. I think he did it on accident."  
"There is no way in hell, that he is a freshie."  
"He's was left back. Anyways do you want to sit with us?"  
I shrugged "Sure why not. It won't kill me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I wasn't thinking_  
>  Michael expresses his attraction for (towards?) Faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to Holybible  
> I found it funny...I'm turning this into one big pun. I meant to upload earlier but...Movie day...So it's kinda short.  
> Anyways there will be better writing. *Awkward laugh* Maybe? It seems better I guess...

I sat in my room the bipolar angel sitting beside me.  
"Hey, poptart?" Michael asked suddenly causing me to jump.  
"What?" I said turning my head, he was staring at me, his sky blue eyes sparkling brightly, his dirty blonde hair was slightly disheveled.  
He said nothing and continued to stare at me. I quipped an eyebrow. Before I could react his hands cupped my face and his lips were on mine. I pushed away granting myself a first class ticket to the tropical Paradise of carpet with the airline my ass.  
"What the **fuck** was that for!" I screamed. Michael stared at me from my bed.  
"I wasn't thinking.." He stretched out a hand towards me and I accepted it, pulling myself up off the floor.  
As I positioned myself back on my bed Michael had let go of my hand, his tan hand found its way to my cheek and placed a loose strand of my brown hair behind my ear.  
"You're beautiful..." He mumbled.  
"W-what..."  
"I never saw the point of human interaction like _this_ before." I stared at him with wide eyes. He wrapped his arms around me.  
"Are you okay?" I knew he was bipolar but this was... _Ringgggg_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April fool's...?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is a common name right?  
> It's a coincidence right?  
> Maybe I am going insane.  
>  _no that'd be too easy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed yesterday

I opened my eyes to the bell signifing the end of this period.  
"What the **fuck**?" I questioned allowed. 'That dream...was surreal'  
"Huh? Oh you fell asleep." Natalie said turning to look at me, her green eyes shining brightly.  
"Yeah..." I said, pulling myself off the armchair.  
"You drool in your sleep." Stan said as he looked out the window. I rolled my eyes and picked up my bag, slinging it over my shoulders.  
"Sorry I fell asleep on you guys."  
"Oh! That's okay. Want to come with Michael, Stan and I to get coffee after school?" She asked leading the way to the exit.  
"Sure."  
"Okay! Outside the main enterance at 3." She said waving turning in the other direction. I offered a small wave and made my way down the hall towards the choir room.

I walked up the stairs next to the choir room, to see Michael. Then it hit me, my eyes widened as I was hit with realization. The only major difference between the two, physically speaking, were the eyes. As I was walking I felt my self falling forwards, and landed with my arms on the floor.  
"Whoa, Faith are you okay?" Michael asked.  
"Uh huh." I replied nodding, he gripped my arms and helped me to my feet. "I wasn't paying attention." I said as I rubbed my right elbow. "Thanks."  
"No problem." His seafoam green eyes had a sparkle in them as he spoke, like the angel's, but his were a sky blue that shone with confidence. How had I not noticed when I first met him?  
"So where's your next class? I'll walk ya." He offered.  
"Third floor, Chemistry with Marthers."  
"Good luck on that test."  
"Yeah thanks." We continued our way up the stairs.  
"Hey can I ask you something?" He asked as we came outside the door to my least favorite class, I nodded.  
"Do you think I have a chance with Natalie?" He asked, "I know you don't know her too well...but girls _know_ these things."  
"I mean I don't see why not, you'll never know till you ask." I offered.  
He sighed. "But I can't!"  
"Chicken." I mumbled. "Sure rejection hurts but, she is your friend, you wouldn't let rejection mess that up."  
He scratched his neck "I guess..."  
"Listen pal...I'm not the best person to ask on these things, I ain't cupid."  
"Yeah, you're right." He shrugged. "I'll see ya." He said walking down the hall. I entered my class and took a seat.  
'Why are they so similar?' I asked myself. 'Michael is a common name right?'  
'It's a coincidence right?'  
'Maybe I am going insane.'  
' _no that'd be too easy_ '  
I sighed and pulled out a pen, ready to flunk this test, when a new person walked in.  
"Hello." He said. "Ms. Marthers is absent today, I am your substitute, Mr. G." The man said. He was fairly attractive, bright emerald green eyes, slightly mussed brown hair, chocolately brown skin, and a soft smile to compliment his _angelic_ features. I shuddered at the angelic thought.  
"And your test is postponed until next week, when your teacher will return." At that the class broke into cheers. I let out a sigh of relief and rested my head on the desk, until a thought interrupted my peace.  
'Didn't Michael wish me luck? Which means...he _had to have taken the test.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're...lying."  
> "I don't appreciate being called a liar."  
> "There's no way. You're....he's...You're _The Gabriel?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been stalling...shh...  
> Anyways I'm thinking of starting up another story :)  
> Either Star Wars related or Shall We Date? related.  
> I dunno yet, I have ideas for both, the first chapters ready too, it's just difficult to choose which story I want to see progress first.  
> It's sorta short...but it's a filler?

_Ringggggggggggg_  
I sighed as the bell rang and stood up picking up my bag. 'I don't wanna go to gym.' I pouted to myself. As I was walking out the door a hand was on my shoulder stopping me, I turned my head to see Mr. G looking at me.  
"Miss. White, may I have a word?"  
"Oh, uh yeah." I said sheepishly, as the, dare I say, attractive substitue lead me to his desk.  
He took a seat and smiled, "So you have met Michael?"  
I quipped an eyebrow, "You know the bip-" My eyes widened, _angelic features_ , "You're...an angel too." I stated, whispering the word angel.  
"Yes, Michael and I are, well brothers."  
"Wait...are you the brother? The one he said I'd meet?" I asked. 'No way. He's so nice! And his eyes ar- Goddamit, I need to stop.'  
"No, he doesn't know I'm here," He chuckled at that scratching his neck, "You already met him, Stan."  
"You're...lying." 'Wait...Mr. G.....if he's Michael's brother does that mean? Gosh what's his name, Gonzo...no that's a cat....Galin? No he's a Star Wars character. Gabriel? I think so...'  
"I don't appreciate being called a liar."  
"There's no way. You're....he's...You're _The Gabriel?_ "  
"Yes. That's me. Now I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Michael about this." He said to me as he peeled a green sticky note off of the pad.  
"Deal."  
"Thank you. Now," He said as he handed me the note, "Go to your class."  
I looked down at the green square, his cursive dancing across it, excusing my tardiness.  
"Thanks." I waved slightly and walked out of the class.  
 _Ringggggggggggg_  
'Good thing Gabriel gave me this pass. But what about Michael taking the test? Surely Ms. Marthers _was_ here. Right?'


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uh huh. And that's why I was told otherwise right?"  
> Natalie turned her head and stared at me wide eyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops

I watched the clock as the last bell rang signalling the end of the school day. I picked up my bag from the bleachers and followed the rush of kids out of the gym.  
"Ay, Fay!" I heard someone shout. I turned my head at the nickname to see a "friend" of mine, Jess.  
"Hey, Jess." I said greeting the amber eyed brunette.  
"Brandon and Mark are takin' me to the junkyard tonight, wanna hang?"  
"No thanks." I declined, and watched as the brunette's eyes widened.  
"Why not? Mark got us some stuff."  
"I don't want to have to sit through you three going at it again, no offense but you sounded like a dying horse." We walked up to the main entrance to the school where I saw Natalie and Stan.  
"Hi Faith!" Natalie greeted smiling.  
"Really Fay? You turnin' us down for Miss. Princess?" Jess asked walking away.  
I sighed and smiled at Natalie. "Where's Michael?" I asked.  
"He had to cancel, soccer practice, but we're still cool to hang out?" I nodded.  
"Alright, let's go, before Stan throws a fit." We began walking and I looked up at the _freshman_ to see him roll his eyes.  
"So Stan why haven't I seen you around school before?" I asked.  
"He's a transfer." Natalie said.  
"Uh huh. And that's why I was told otherwise right?"  
Natalie turned her head and stared at me wide eyed.  
"W-wha- N-."  
"I think Stan is actually _Satan_ " Before I could blink, I found myself on my ass, with Stan above me.  
"Who told you?" He asked.  
"None of your business." I retorted as he glared at me.  
"Oh it is my business." He picked me up by my hair, his face turning red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _and that's all she wrote._


End file.
